Red Daisies
by smallwritergirl
Summary: He's always been there for her. When she's scared. Bullied. Sad. Happy. Throught thick and thin. Flippy loves her. He's suppose to love her. Be there for her. Right? Right! But what he doesn't know "Yet" is that he has fallen head first and head fast for the red head. But he's her brother for god's sake! Anime form.
1. Chapter 1

**Red Daisies **

**Chapter One**

My name is Flippy, I am 7 years old. Today I am waiting for my new baby sister. My papa is in the room helping my mama deliver my baby sister along with my auntie Golly. Hours had passed since mama has been in pain. I feel a bit anxious that mama, and my new little sister might get hurt. But papa and Golly told me everything was going to be alright. I don't know if I should believe them. Should I?

The door creaks open and Flippy's head shots to the door. A green haired man that looked a smudged like Flippy beckoned his son to come in the room. Flippy nodded his head and hopped off his stool. He ran towards his father who carried him halfway in the room. A slight cry was heard in the room. Flippy gave a questioning look at his father. His father only smiled and put his son down to the floor. Flippy followed the cry, his eyes widen when he saw his mother holding... something...or someone?

"Flippy... Come here." And so the green haired boy did. He followed his mother's commands. He came closer to his mother, his father plopped him on a chair by his mother. Flippy grinned nervously. His mother who had red beautiful short hair smiled. She handed her green haired boy the baby. Flippy trembled a little thinking of how if he dropped the baby. But he stopped trembling when his arms were already full with his new family.

He looked down and smiled. She was so beautiful. She had red curly spiky hair. Pale skin. And sparkly ruby eyes. She looked nothing like Flippy. But Flippy didn't care. He loved his new sibling. He snuggled close to her cheek making the baby gurgle happily. Flippy giggled while grinning.

"I love you too, Flaky!" Both his parents looked at each other with confused faces.

"Flaky?" The couple both said simultaneously. Flippy nodded.

"Yes, Flaky. That's her name."

"I like it." Flippy's mother said. Flippy's father shrugged and nodded.

"Your my new baby sister, Flaky." Flippy whispered. " I love you..."

(4 years later...)

"Mommy! Flippy pulled my hair again!"

"No I didn't!" Flippy shouted. He stomped his foot and glared at his read headed sister. Flaky had tears in her eyes and hid behind her mother. Anna sighed and patted her daughter's head, making a bunch of white daisies trickle out. Anna noticed this and rolled her eyes. Her daughter had always put in daisies in her hair to replace all the dandruff in her hair.

"Flaky..." Flaky looked up to her mother.

"Yes, mommy?" She smiled.

"Please get rid of all those daisies in your hair." Flaky opened her mouth to protest, but she nodded. "Thank you..." Anna smiled. Flaky passed by her brother who tripped her. Flippy chuckled out loud. Flaky fell straight face to the floor. She stood there for seconds than got up. She bolted through the kitchen and ran outside. Flippy stopped laughing when he noticed his mother's presence. "Flippy..." Anna growled. Flippy rolled his eyes. He ran after the red head girl, he followed the trail of white daisies that led to an open field with a bed of flowers. There was a river nearby where Flaky always shed her tears. This was the same old routine that Flippy and Flaky had.

Sniffles and whimpering were heard. Flippy followed the small cries, he spotted the red head washing her face with the clear river water. She still had flowers in her hair but they were dead. Flippy rolled his eyes. He reached her one flower, than plucked it off. He threw it in the river, and continued doing the same thing to the other. Flaky didn't seem to notice his presence until she noticed a river of flowers floating away. She rubbed her tears away. The red head smiled weakly and turned around. Her eyes widen her brother was right in front of her. She soon lost her balance and fell into the river. Luckily the river had a very soft current, so she didn't float away.

"Ah!" She pulled the green haired boy's collar making him fall in the river with her too.

"Hey!" The two fell and made a big splash. Flaky was the first to notice the closeness of their faces were. A fade of red began to spread on her face. Flippy opened his eyes and wobbled up. Flaky stood up, but didn't dare to even look at her brother. Flippy noticed this. "You still mad at me?" Flaky nodded.

"If I say sorry...Will you apologize too?" Flaky nodded. "I'm sorry than! There better?"

"Do you mean it?" She squeaked. Flippy nodded. "I'm sorry too... But I really didn't do anything wrong..."

"What! T-That's t-true..." Flippy grabbed Flaky's hand. He tugged her to stand up and so she did. "Let's just go home... Mom and dad might get worried." Flaky's frown faded to a smile.

"Kay!" She wobbled and fell back into the water.

"What now?!" Flaky pulled herself out of the river, but fell back down. The red head blinked out tears.

"My leg hurts!" She cried out. Flippy sighed and carried her piggy back ride style. Flaky stopped crying and sniffed in her snot.

"Your such a cry baby, Flaky..." Flaky nodded meekly and rested her face on her sibling's shoulder. "It doesn't suit you... Try smiling... Don't cry unless someone's dying or when the situation's important. Alright?"

"Mmm...Kay..."

"Good girl."

(Night...)

"Then the prince and Cinderella lived happily ever after...The End..." Anna shut the book closed and blew out the white candle. "Good night Flaky..."

"Good night mommy..." Anna kissed the red head goodnight and left the door a jar. Flaky closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep in just seconds. The door moaned open and a certain little boy slid in with a red daisy in hand.

"Good night Flaky...I love you..." He kissed the girl on her forehead. Her set the daisy on her pillow, than left the room.

(End Of Chapter One...)

Smallwritergirl: Please leave a review... Just so you know Flaky and Flippy live in the country side. Because the flowers, landscapes, and all the other country stuff. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Daisies**

**Chapter 2**

Smallwritergirl: The character's ages are going to be a out of order. In chapter 2 of red daisies Flaky, 1 years old. Flippy is 8 years old. Please leave a review.

"Umm... Flippy are you sure?"

"Yeah... Mom and I can just call aunt Golly over and she-" Flippy interrupted.

"No! I want to show you guys that I can watch Flaky all by myself!" Flippy did a proud gesture. Both his parents sighed in defeat. Inside going on in the couple's minds they were praying silently that nothing bad would happen tonight.

"I'm not sure honey..." Drew frowned. He looked to his wife with a questioning look. Anna nodded.

"Fine! Papa and I will be back at 8:30 to tuck you two in bed, okay?" Flippy nodded. Anna smiled and walked out the door. Drew ruffled his son's hair, he followed his wife out the door. The couple would be leaving the house for about 5 hours to their oldest son Flaky. Not only that Flippy would be watching Flaky, whom was just 1 years old. She had curly, spiky red hair. Her ruby eyes were getting lovelier and lovelier each day she grew.

Flippy walked in the hallways. He stopped by a white wooden door. He peaked inside and heard a slight whimper. He rushed inside to find his little baby sister crying. She was standing in her crib, holding on to the stand crying. She was in her little red porcupine pajamas. Flippy grabbed the little baby by her arms. He cradled her around trying to imitate his mother's moves when he watched her hold Flaky.

"It's okay Flaky. I'll watch you..." Flippy said. Flaky was still crying though. After 10 annoying 5 minutes Flippy looked very irritated. His eyes had bag under them. he looked tired and pissed at the same time. He walked to the living room with the crying baby. He set her down on the couch and turned on the TV. He turned to Disney Channel, and "Sophia The First" was on.

"Look, look Flaky! "Sophia The First" is on!" Flippy smiled. Flaky stopped crying . "Finally..." Flippy sighed. Then the commercials came on making the red head cry again. Flippy groaned and picked up the red head. He cradled her and hummed. But she still wouldn't stop crying.

Ding Dong

"Coming!" Flippy shouted. He set Flaky on the floor and ran towards the door. He twisted the knob and met face to face with a blue haired kid. "Splendid? What're you doing here?" Flippy asked.

"I heard crying so I came." Splendid smiled. Splendid was a kid next door to Flippy. Splendid's mom and Flippy's mom were pretty tight back in High school. So they decided to live next door to each other. The two mothers have been trying constantly to get their two sons to become friends like them when they were younger. Flippy hated Splendid and Splendid hated Flippy. But Splendid had some sort of attachment to Flippy's sister, Flaky. So Splendid came over to Flippy's more often to play with the small frail baby.

"Uh! Come right in... Flaky just keeps crying and crying and-"

"Crying?"

"Yes! I can't take it anymore!" Flippy shouted. The two boys walked to the living room finding Flaky still crying. Splendid rushed to the red head's side and cradled her around.

"Dude! You're not suppose to leave a baby unattended." Flaky stopped crying and started drooling all over the blue hair boy's sweater. Flaky reached for Splendid's long blue lace that Splendid used as a super hero mask. The red head tugged on it making Splendid a bit annoyed. Flippy chuckled silently to himself.

"What's so funny?!" Splendid said dramatically.

"N-Nothing!" Flippy put on his little innocent look. Splendid rolled his eyes back onto the red head. Flaky gurgled happily still tugging on Splendid's blue lace.

"Here kiss, kiss!" Splendid smirked. Flaky gave him a questioning look. Splendid ruffled the red head's hair than gave her a small peck on the cheek. Flaky giggled happily and pushed Splendid' face away. Flippy looked at the two with shocked eyes. Splendid tapped on his cheek. " Kiss, kiss give Splendid a kiss pwease." Flaky moved closer to Splendid then in a blink of an eye Flippy snatched the red head from Splendid. The blue haired boy sweat dropped.

"No! No! No! There will be no kissing!" Flippy shouted. In Flaky's head it seemed more like a scold. So she took it literally and cried. Flippy's face fell. He sat her down on the ground, he laid down on his belly for relaxation. Splendid observed the two so he sat on the couch. Flippy made goofy faces and noises only making the poor girl cry even more. Splendid started laughing wildly. But Flippy still wouldn't give in. He noticed how cute and chubby her cheeks were and so he started pinching both of them. Flaky stopped crying and made noises like "Uwah... Uhhh... Nanananana..." Splendid stopped laughing and looked at the two.

Flippy poked the red head girl a little bit too hard almost making her fall. Luckily he caught her, remembering Splendid's words.

_"Be gentle..."_

So he did. Flaky had her back turned, Flippy poked her cheek gently again. Flaky shook like a leaf having tears in her eyes ready burst like a volcano. But then Flippy started tickling her instead, Flaky started giggling and giggling. Flippy smiled happily and continued tickling her.

"Having fun there?" Splendid interrupted the two siblings bond, Flippy growled and rolled his eyes. he had a huge blush splattered on his face.

"Shu-Shut up..." Splendid smirked and swept Flaky off the floor and into his arms. Flaky giggled in excitement.

"She loves me more..." Splendid sang. Flippy growled and chased after Splendid who was flying off the ground.

"Get Back HERE!" Flippy shouted. Flippy could hear Flaky's giggles and laughter. When Flippy wasn't looking, Flippy had tripped over a banana peel. Flippy fell and had a scrape on his left cheek, and so he started to cry. Flaky heard a small little cry and so she tugged on to Splendid's blue lace to go to Flippy. So he did and found Flippy crying. A light lit up on Splendid's head. He set Flaky down, Flaky crawled to Flippy. She crawled on his lap and gave him a meek little hug. But that still didn't stop the boy from crying. Flaky climbed to stand up. She tugged on to Flippy's green hair and pecked him on the cheek. Flippy smirked.

"Yes! I finally got a kiss! From Flaky! Flaky!" Flippy yelled out. Flaky looked a bit frightened and so she started crying again. Splendid sweat dropped. He picked up Flaky and cradled her.

"It's already 8:00...Man time passes by quick! Well gotta go. Take care of Flaky for me will ya. Ciao~" Splendid handed Flippy the red head. Flaky looked a bit tired. Flippy waved Splendid goodbye and tucked the red head in her crib. And soon Flippy fell asleep too next to the little red head.

The door knob jingled as two people walked in. Anna and Drew had just come home from a satisfying date. Anna set her jacket on the table.

"Flippy! Flaky! Huh? Where could they be?" Anna mumbled. Drew kissed her cheek and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm going to get ready for bed. Check in Flaky's room. The two should both probably be in there." Anna nodded. She walked in the hallways and stopped by Flaky's door. She opened the door to find the two in there. She walked towards Flippy and gently shook the boy.

"Sweetie wake up..."

"Hwmmm...Mom...Hey...How was...your...*snore*" Anna giggled. Drew walked in and picked Flippy up. Anna and Drew stood side by side looking down at Flaky sleeping so soundly.

"She's so peaceful..." Drew smiled. Anna nodded.

"F-F...F-Flippy..." Flaky smiled and turned to the other side of the crib. Anna and Drew looked at each other with wide eyes.

"S-She..." Anna's face fell.

"Said her" Drew's face fell.

"First word!" The two whispered simultaneously.

(End Of Chapter 2...)


End file.
